Chocolate Chip Ice Cream With Extra Choclate Chips
by KRAZY KATIE1
Summary: A story that involves Max, Fang, and ice cream. Pure randomness. *don't own image, found it on google* Rated T for the flocks dirty mouths!


_****_A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from. O_o

( : : : )

_**MPOV**_

"MAX! GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!"

"NEVER!"

As of right now, I'm running for my life with a tub of ice cream pushed up under my jacket. Fang claims that it's HIS ice cream, but you know what? IT'S MINE. Now, how did my predicament arrive, you may ask? Well I'll tell you.

It was a bright sunny, Sunday morning (or was it Saturday?) and I was sitting on my mom's couch minding my own business, having a nice peaceful day…..

"GAZZY! STOP IMITATING MY VOICE AND TELLING IGGY WHAT TO DO!"

"But, it's so funny!" Gazzy yelled back, now using his regular voice.

"You mean this whole time it was really Gazzy yelling at me to clean the kitchen?! WHAT THE HELL?" Gazzy yelled coming out of the kitchen and glaring at the TV.

"Um Ig," I said, Iggy swinging his head to glare at me now, "That was the TV. Gazzy ran out the back door already….."

"Mother fuc-" Iggy yelled running out the door.

I shrugged and continued watching _A Thousand Ways to Die, _which is a pretty epic show.

"Not in a dishwasher!" I yelled at the TV, cringing at what that must feel like.

"Psst."

I looked behind the couch, where Fang was trying to get my attention, "What?"

Fang looked left and then to the right and said, "Follow me."

I shrugged and followed Fang into the kitchen where he was reaching into the freezer to pull out…. A tub of plain vanilla ice cream.

"Vanilla ice cream? That's what was so secret? I DON'T EVEN LIKE VANIl-" of course Fang silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth. Huh, I have to apologize to Nudge for all those times I did the same thing to her.

"Shut up, Max," Fang said and took his hand off my mouth, and while I was tempted to punch him in the mouth, he opened up the tub and inside was chocolate chip, with extra chocolate chips.

My mouth was watering just thinking about eating that delicious ice cream when Fang snickered and said, "You're leaving a puddle of drool on the floor Max."

I looked down and say he was right. Man, I need to get my drooling under control. Just last week Nudge caught me drooling over Fang (give me some credit though! He was shirtless and had pajama pants on, and he just got out of the shower!).

"Pwease Fang?" I said giving him Bambi eyes and holding out my hands, "Pwease?"

Fang grinned and said, "No."

I did a double take looked at him like he was insane. Apparently he hasn't learned Max rule #1: Never deny Max her chocolate.

"Fang," I growled, "Give. Me. The. Chocolate. Now."

Fang grinned and said, "Nope," and like the smart little avian he was, he started running with the ice cream under his arm.

"FANG! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH MY ICE CREAM!"

Fang laughed like a maniac and proceeded to run for the side door that was made of glass, he then promptly ran into it.

I reached out and grabbed the ice cream that was lying on the floor where he drooped and yelled, "HA!" Let's just say I took off fast enough not to hear the nasty words he said to my back.

As I ran outside, I held the ice cream over my head and yelled, "VICTORY IS MINE!"

Before I could climb a tree and stuff my face with the cold, delicious ice cream. I felt Fang tackle me from behind and yell, "MINE!"

( : : : )

_**APOV**_

I was looking for Max to tell her about Iggy and Gazzy trying to kill each other. When I saw Nudge looking out the window of her room, laughing her butt off.

"What's going on?" I asked walking into her room.

She was laughing so hard that she just pointed out the window. I looked out the window and couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. Max and Fang were playing Tug-of-War with a tub of ice cream.

"I want to be around when they realize it's melted by now," Nudge said.

( : : : ) Extended Ending

_**No One's POV**_

When Dr. Martinez arrived home, she saw Fang and Max leaning on each other, crying outside mumbling something about chocolate chip ice cream. She also saw Iggy watching/listening Gazzy like a hawk as he scrubbed the kitchen floor.

What really got her confused was when she headed upstairs and found Angel lying on the floor clutching her stomach and laughing like a hyena, while Nudge was lying on the bed in the same position, except she was saying, "I told you, so!"


End file.
